Conventionally, a face recognition technology which detects a face of a person from an image is put into practical use. Such a face recognition technology is applied to an authentication module in an MFP (multi-functional peripheral) for a user. In the MFP to which such a face recognition technology is applied, the user does not need to input qualification information such as a password when using the MFP. Thus, the load of the user is reduced when using such an MFP.
On the other hand, the conventional MFP is transited to a state in which the MFP can print after authentication of the user is carried out. In a case of authenticating a user in response to an input operation of the user, it is possible for the MFP to transit to a state in which the MFP can print in parallel with the operation of the user. However, as stated above, in a case in which the MFP is provided with the authentication module with the use of the face recognition technology, the user does not need to carry out an input operation. Thus, there is a possibility that the user may feel that he/she needs to wait longer time in front of the MFP than the conventional MFP in a case in which the input operation is not required.